Caged Bird
by FistOfTheMortalFlames
Summary: Two shot, Kotomi is trapped in a corner with menacing guys waiting to get a piece of her. Will she really lose her innocence this way?


The chase was over; on the floor helpless and scared in some dark alleyway was poor Kotomi Ichinose. Her violet eyes were glassy as her attackers neared her; she crawled back as far as she could with the slippery asphalt ground making her hands slip. The goons were all wearing trench coats with skully caps, dark pants and long black boots. One of them finally lost patience and screamed loudly, after all in this dead town no one would hear.

"HEY, I CALL FIRST DIBS" This man had a high pitched voice and it disgusted Kotomi in the worst kinds of ways, like she was being forced to consume manure. The man with the high pitched voice lunged at Kotomi and began to let his hands travel her body, she tried fighting him off but the other men took hold of her hands and legs; she was about to be violated to the worst degree that the word had to offer. The man Kotomi assumed to be the leader ripped her shirt off and began massaging the hills that were Kotomi's breasts, her bra was soon ripped off and thrown into a pile with her shirt and the top half of her body was now completely exposed.

"Hey stop that, stop! Someone HELP! H-" One of the other men then gagged her mouth so that her voice wouldn't be a problem. The leader of the treacherous gang flicked her pinkish-brown nipples around like the joy stick of a game controller and through all the suffering she was enduring, she couldn't help but feel pleasure as her nipples now became stiff. He lowered his head and now his warm, disgusting mouth was now on her breasts, licking as if they were the sweetest lollipops and sucking as if to extract milk that was not there. This could not have been a worse scene for Kotomi, she was about to lose her virginity to someone she didn't know, and worst of all there were others waiting to have a piece of her.  
The other goons had already pulled off her skirt and panties and the cold air was now violating Kotomi just as these men were. If Kotomi's mouth hadn't been gagged she would have screamed in agony as one of the men was now at the core of all her womanly heat, her sex was now soaked and one of these degenerates had inserted their fingers into the source of her wetness. She knew this night would seem to last forever, her breasts and now her womanhood, in one night she had gone from an innocent girl walking home to a dirty sex victim, she knew she would never look in another mirror. Like a vision that she hoped never came true, her eyes grew wide in fear as the leader let go of her breasts and stood up to remove his pants, he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his ugly jeans to reveal his member which had been sticking out of his greyish boxers..

Tears were violently leaving Kotomi's face when all of a sudden she heard a familiar voice. "KOTOMIIII" A fist came flying at the leader of the goons with the velocity of a bullet, instantly sending him feet past Kotomi, he didn't move after he hit the floor. Just like a superhero coming to save his love interest, Tomoya Okazaki had the intent to kill in his eyes. "Which one of you is next?" His voice was like acid, Kotomi actually felt a little scared.

A thought came to Kotomi's head, one of these men had a knife and she couldn't warn her blue haired angel. "Who is this asshole? I'll get him!" Her heart was about to fall from her butt when the thug with the knife charged at Tomoya, and in a white flash, that thug was sent flying as well; Kotomi knew only one girl was capable of this, and that was Tomoyo. No sooner than the 2nd thug was knocked out, the third knelt to his knees and passed out on his side; like a shadow, Sunohara was right behind Tomoya.

"Okazaki, I'm here." Sunohara gave one confident smile and the three began fighting off the next 5 thugs with a fury that new no bounds. Kotomi whimpered as she was going through shock as to what happened to her, and now she was being terrified by the way her three saviors defeated the group of thugs. Tomoya was about to step on the leader's neck when Kotomi jumped up and hugged him; she was naked and hugging the boy of her dreams.

"Tomoya stop! They're done, let's get out of here." Kotomi pleased with Tomoya and he gave in, Kotomi feeling relieved as his eyes went back to the soft navy blue that she loved. Okazaki took off his jacket and wrapped it around Kotomi, and after she went to grab her panties which were the only thing that wasn't damaged.

"Thank you Tomoyo, and you too Sunohara." Tomoyo's voice was low, but the gratitude was definitely there. With his thanks, he and Kotomi walked to her house; they agreed that for the night it would be okay for Tomoya to stay at her house. Walking through the dimly lit streets Kotomi had to guide Tomoya as all he could do was stare at her, which made her blush a deep red. They arrived at Kotomi's house and Tomoya dropped onto her couch. Kotomi turned on the light and her beautiful home had become brightened, her brown hardwood floors glistened and her egg white walls were as white as the name implied, with not one scratch. Kotomi went upstairs to shower while Tomoya dozed off.

Tomoya woke up startled as he felt his groin area being massaged, and the culprit was none other than Kotomi. "I feel so dirty, those guys made me feel terrible. If I had lost my virginity to them, I would surely have died; so please…. Um take it now?" Kotomi tried her hardest to seem sexy; she really did want to make sure that it was Tomoya who she lost her innocence to, so she wanted to do it tonight. "Tomoya-Kun."


End file.
